Lost and Found
by OtakuEN7
Summary: It's been four months since Tadashi Yamaguchi went missing. On a regular day, Tsukishima hears something, could it be real or fake? What happened to the freckled volleyball player for Karasuno High? Tsukishima goes out to find out, and to uncover the horrid truths that lie ahead. And how far would he go to give justice?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

* * *

Four months. Four months before the unknown event occurred. Four months Tadashi Yamaguchi went missing. The club still went searching on a daily basis after practice, but they didn't search as hard as they used to, it was if they were starting to loose the sparks of hope of finding their teammate and friend.

After the incident, nobody made a drastic change in demeanor, but a noticeable characteristic change in Tsukishima's personality became hostile. Sure, he _was_ supposed to be a collected and calm teen, but that was _before_ Tadashi vanished. He created a bad habit of his nail digging into a part of his hand, sometimes to the part where it starts to bleed. The blond wasn't snappy like Kageyama, in fact, he talked even _less_ than he did before. It was just the simple fact that it seemed like he put in every drop of negative emotion that was pent up inside of him on every little action, including volleyball.

After what happened to Tadashi, those who walked home now decided to walk together, instead of walking separately, just in case a similar situation might happen. The seven of them walked atop the bridge, Tsukishima being the one near the guardrail of the sidewalk. Kei stopped and looked off of the bridge, hoping that he would see his freckled friend waiting for him, calling him by his infamous nickname.

Though, that was only a hope, a one in a million chance of happening.

Every time he kept crossing the small bridge, Tsukki would always remember the empty feeling when he noticed that his closest friend was no longer walking behind him after they (or was it just him at that time?) crossed the bridge. The scene rushed back to him as it brought a frown to his face. He looked down, his glasses still hanging by his ears, wondering where Yamaguchi was. Wherever he went he couldn't stop thinking about his friend, though he didn't mind, he didn't want to forget about him, it's just that it distracted him if he tried to study or do assignments.

They already contacted the police, but the search party hasn't contacted any of the team since that day. Most of them could only hope that their friend would come back magically, all of this was taking a toll on everyone. Yamaguchi's family went on a vacation, in an attempt to escape from the pain of the past. _Pathetic._

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, and begrudgingly walked to the group. He grabbed the headphones that was coiled around his neck and put them on.

 _Tsukki_

Kei looked around, scanning the landscape for whoever called them by his nickname, but to be greeted by an unchanged area, the same as it was from five minutes ago. Great, now was he just hearing things now? His hand traced to the wire of the headphone, just about ready to play his media.

 _Tsukki.._

Tsukishima aggressively took off his headphones, the voice sounded like _him._ His eyes darted around the cemented and grassy area, for sure going to notice any movement in the area. That is, until he noticed a slight movement at the corner of his glasses.

 _Tsukki..!_

Yes. It was him. He'd decided. It sounded all too familiar. It was his freckled, brown haired friend's voice, and it was coming from the now unmoving figure that was near the river underneath the bridge he was currently on top.

His friend.

That was missing for four long months.

Was right there.

Dropping his headphones, he slid down the muddy steep ledge, not really caring that his shoes were getting dirty, and to his friend he longed for.

"Oi! Tsukish- Holy shit someone go call 119!" he heard a voice said, though unknown at the moment as all his focus was on Tadashi.

"I'm on it!"

He slid next to Yamaguchi, immediately putting his ear against his heart.

…

…

…

 _Thump._

Relief washed over Tsukki, it was faint, but it was still there. But then he realized that his friend was in critical condition, and they needed an ambulance _fast._ It was chilly outside, even for Tsukishima, who was wearing a sweatshirt, but the first thing he noticed about Yamaguchi, was that he was naked, outside for god knows how long. He wrapped his sweatshirt in an attempt to warm up his scarily ghostly pale friend.

Tsukishima wasn't a god, or a supernatural being, he was just a regular human. All he could do was just hug him and keep him warm, that was the least he could do right now, until medical support came.

* * *

 **(A/N: Super short I know, I just had this spur of a weird idea and I couldn't help but write it. And I know I have two X-over fics I have to do, but I just needed a short break from the four animes and something else for a slight change. Since I have 3 current fics at the moment, there will be guaranteed long pauses between each chapter. But I want this fic's chapters short and easy to write, so this wont take as long. Now for information about the actual fic, this will obviously be centered around Tsukishima and Tamaguchi, other characters can make appearances, but nothing too big. And I don't know if this is going to be a bromance or an actual ship, so hold your horsies. And one last thing, there is going to be non-explicit scenes of rape so keep that in mind. Please review and rate ;x;! )**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

 **(A/N: PLEASE READ. Mature content in current chapter. A/N at the end.)**

Chapter 2

The air danced with negative emotions, emitting from the entire team, that was now sitting across the white walls of the hospital anxious to hear anything about their teammate.

Tired of the dread, Hinata stood up, "Damn it! I'm sick of waiting out here, its been over 45 minutes!" the ginger stomped towards the room that Yamaguchi was located in, only to be stopped by a hand coming from another.

"Oi, Hinata, there's no use in barging in the room without permission! You'll just get in their way!" Kageyama scolded Hinata, but Shouyou aggressively turned around, hitting Kageyama's hand off of his shoulder.

"Is waiting the only thing we can do!? It just makes me feel even more useless for not being there for Yamaguchi!" Hinata yelled, his voice bouncing around the hospital, creating an echo throughout the hallway. Hinata hadn't intended to make someone distressed from the remark he had just made, as Tsukishima got up and started walking down the corridor of the hallway, footsteps creating a ghostly echo as Daichi was about to call after him.

"I'm just getting something to eat, I don't need supervision to get something that's meters away from here." Tsukishima stated, mumbling the last part.

The area was silent until the tall blond took a turn, out of their sight. Daichi turned and looked at Hinata and Kageyama, _almost_ a furious look on his face. "Look Hinata, I know you didn't intentionally mean to say what you just said, but did you take a second to think how Tsukishima felt when you said that?"

The orange haired teen stiffened with acknowledgment, as his chocolate brown eyes peering at the hospital floor. He didn't take a second to feel how Tsukishima felt right now. He mentally punched himself, and sprinted to where the blond went.

Kageyama scoffed, but his eyes softened when it traced back to Yamaguchi's door. Sugawara sighed, "I know that Yamaguchi wouldn't give up, I just cant picture him doing so." The others agreed, the air had somewhat been lifted, as it was silent for the rest of the remaining time.

(LINE BRAK)

Hinata took a right turn, finally spotting the tall blond nearby a vending machines. Tsukishima didn't notice Hinata coming towards him, until they were a feet apart.

"What do you want?"

"You- I'm- argh, whatever. I'm sorry!" Hinata spluttered out, his eyes peering into Tsukishima's.

Tsukki tore the gaze apart by putting in the cash for the snack he was going to buy. "Sorry for what, dumbass? You didn't do anything wrong."

Shouyou was at a loss of words. From what Daichi told him, wasn't Tsukishima supposed to be mad or something? Did he simply not _care_ for Yamaguchi? He really didn't think that, or he _hoped_ that isn't true. But it seemed like his mouth had a mind of his own. "Do you not care for Yamaguchi?!" The ginger slapped a hand over his own mouth, really hoping that he could take back words.

It had almost felt like Hinata felt much shorter than Tsukishima as he looked down on him. "Huh? What do you think you're talking about? Why would I be here if I didn't care?" Hinata took a few steps back until he bumped into the hospital wall. The blond was close enough to Hinata until the point he could smell traces of blood from Tsukishima's mouth.

 _'Has Tsukishima been biting on his lip that much..?' Hinata wondered._

The tall blond's expression changed, it seemed like he just realized what he was doing, as he unclenched his fist, not wanting to continue what he was doing. He clicked his tongue and went back to the food dispenser. However, Hinata was not at all fazed by this, still wondering if Tsukishima was harming himself on accident.

"Hey, Tsukish-"

"Sorry."

Apparently the ginger did not hear the blond correctly. "Eh? Soggy? What's soggy?"

Tsukishima gave Hinata a look that officially marked the smaller one a dumbass. "I said sorry, idiot."

The taller thought that Hinata was about to say something, until he felt a sharp pain jolt from his left leg. "What the hell was tha-" He had started, but only to get cut off by the ginger.

"Stop acting out of character!" Hinata yelled at him, "You're not supposed to apologize for nothing!"

Tsukishima opened his mouth but nothing came out, instead, he glanced back at Hinata, and put a hand on his own face, and let out a chuckle. "Damn you, but you didn't have to kick me so hard."

Hinata was about to apologize, but Tsukki waved him off. He grabbed his light meal and started walking down the hallway, Hinata sort of walking behind him, every once in a while needing to walk faster to keep up with the blond.

The air around the two was awkward, although it wasn't as heavy as it was before. "Uhh, say, do you think the person who did this to Yamaguchi will be caught?" He didn't know how to exactly put what he was thinking into words, hoping it didn't affect Tsukishima in any way.

"Of course they will. Because I'm the one who's going to find them." A look of determination crossed Tsukishima's golden brown eyes, as Hinata looked up at him.

"Huh? I thought only police are allowed to do that!"

"It would take them months before they could even find them. And they won't notice if I did anything on my own either." He almost shook with rage as he remembered the almost dead figure of his best friend in his mind, he shook his head, focusing on the task at hand.

They started nearing the area where the team was though this time there was another person, clipboard in hand, no older than 30. He picked up the pace and got to the destination of the area. Before he could ask anything, the male nurse cut him off.

"Is Yamaguchi Tadashi's family members here?"

Daichi swallowed, "No sir, they're...not in the area as of this moment." The captain avoided the fact that the family fled and went on a 'vacation'.

The man nodded, "Then I take it that you're all the closest?" Samamura agreed.

As the name tag read, ' ' cleared his throat and began reading off the clipboard, every once in a while looking at each one of their eyes.

"When he was brought to the hospital, the young man was bleeding from deep cuts along his body as well as bruises scattered throughout." Tsukishima bit his lip to the point where he could taste the copper-like flavor in his mouth. From the way the Doctor was explaining it, this wasn't even _half_ of what had happened to his best friend. "He had severe blood loss, though it wasn't as critical as we thought it would."

"There was severe malnutrition, and kidney failure. He will get pulled through this, currently being treated as of right now but.." paused, earning an irritated response from a certain blond.

"And..?"

He didn't seem fazed at all from the bitingly remark, but a grave expression flashed across his brown eyes. "We found traces of another's DNA located near the anal section of Yamaguchi-san."

The heavy air that once surrounded the Karasuno volleyball team returned, almost tripling it's weight. As dense as some of the players could be, they still knew what _this_ meant. It took Tsukishima all of his will to stop from breaking down in front of everyone, he felt the hot sticky substance drip down from his hand, and the copper-like taste returning again.

Nishinoya stepped back, fear evident in his eyes, "Y-you don't mean..that.."

Doctor Kyukaku regretfully nodded, "We found out that it occurred more than once, but since we have the sample of the culprit, they will be charged for their offense." he explained, "Though he will recover physically, Yamaguchi will probably have to attend a psychiatrist to get psychologically stable. Is there any questions?"

Daichi was about to respond as Tsukishima eagerly asked, "How long will it take for Tadashi to recover?"

"At his current state, less than a month and a half, and you should be able to visit him in two more days." The brunette explained, "Now if you excuse me,"

The others bowed, thankful for filling them in.

 **(A/N: I feel like I'm going to get a crap ton of flames because of this ;_; I hope you enjoyed? I hope. Sorry it took me so long, I have been working on the other fics as well, but haven't posted them yet. Since this one is shorter chapters I thought I might as well write some. Sorry if any of the traditions(?) are wrong, I'm not that big in medical.. I know there's _a lot_ of OOCness, apologies, I can never get HQ! characters down right. I MIGHT get the other chapter typed in by Friday, edited/posted on Saturday. Exams are two more weeks away, but schools going to be over in two more weeks and then summer ^_^! I hope you enjoy, see you next time! Ja ne!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

 **(A/N: I should have said this earlier, but warning dark and depressing I guess?)**

* * *

His breathing hitched ever since he learned the news. Was he hyperventilating? He didn't know since it never happened to him. Everything took a turn for the worse when the doctor told them about the discovery. Yamaguchi was...was _raped._ The mere thought made his whole being shake with rage and despair. The fact that he couldn't do anything, the fact that he didn't find him in time, the fact that-!

He sighed, realizing that he was doing that much more frequently than usual. But he couldn't avoid it, it started become a habit. At least he wasn't punching anything? Right? Well- he _almost_ punched Hinata, but he stopped himself in the process.

Tsukishima didn't want to leave the hospital until he saw Yamaguchi's freckled face again. He could barely recall what it looked like when he found him near the bridge.

It was a Friday, which meant that there was no classes tomorrow and the day after, and also practice. The blond had a feeling that he would still see Karasuno players over the course of the days, despite the ways of communication being cut off.

There was the fact, of course, he would be at the hospital regardless if he wasn't allowed to see Yama. Once it was safe to see him, he'd be the first one- no matter what- to see his best friend. But the gut wrenching feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to push it away, that Tadashi wouldn't be the same, but the doctor did say he was going to recover, right? So he shouldn't be worrying.

Everyone had already left to explain to their parents not too long ago. But Kei couldn't find himself leaving the door to Yamaguchi's room, despite his mother's calls and texts.

The blond heard the soft tapping of footsteps coming towards him, and his head turned to the respective walker's. Kageyama. He didn't really expect him to be here, possibly the black haired forgot something?

"Oi, you better get home, its past your bedtime." The setter mumbled, almost as if the words were artificial to him.

"I don't need anyone worrying for me, especially from _you_." Tsukishima sneered jokingly. Although it was a surprise that out of everyone, Kageyama came.

"Just come to my house, its closer than yours from here." Kageyama responded, but then quickly added with a tint of blush plastered on his face, "It's better to avoid risks especially with that person still running around."

"Oh sure, why don't I? Imagine their 16 year old precious son coming home on a late Friday night with another 16 year old the same age as them, both looking like shit." the taller explained, he could just walk home, and if he even, or _ever_ saw a person walking towards him, he'd fucking beat them with a stick of butter for all he cared until they were dead.

"Jesus, you don't have to say it like there's some kind of sexual innuendo behind it. And nobody's home, plus, the only one looking like shit is you sir." Kageyama said quite frankly. He tugged Tsukishima's shoulder sleeve, almost like a little girl dragging their parent around.

"I am _not_ going home with-" the middle blocker got cut off as Kageyama somehow managed to pull Tsukishima out of the hospital, the night greeting him with a cool gust of wind. "-You!"

"Yeah, well I'm not letting another one of us get caught by that bastard, so suck up and be a goddamn man for now." Kageyama snapped, getting tired of Tsukishima's attitude for the past few minutes.

Tsukishima seemed like he was going to say some smartass retort, but then seemed like he realized something. "Ha, what is this, it seems like your actually showing a soft spot, but fine, I'll let you have it your way for now though.."

Kageyama was nonetheless taken aback, but then regained composure when his phone vibrated in his pocket- or more like both of their phone's vibrated at the same time.

The two looked at each other, an incredulous look on both faces, as the two simultaneously turned on the devices, only to see a group text message from Daichi.

 _[10/14/- 12:52 AM]_

 _From: Daichi Sawamura_

 _To: Hinata Shouyou, Sugawara Koushi, and 9 others…_

 _'I'm sure most of you have heard on the news, but make sure you stay inside, the same guy who assaulted Tadashi is told to be around the neighborhood. It's described as a man who's wearing a leather jacket and is told to be having a weapon, he recently kidnapped around 12 male teenagers including Yamaguchi. Be careful.'_

Before Tsukishima could read what the others texted back, he was pushed into the bushes as Kageyama slapped a hand on his mouth before he could retort, a silent finger pointing outside of the leafy greens.

There stood a man, wearing sweatpants and a leather jacket -no taller than Tsukishima, but taller than Kageyama- walking on the sidewalk of opposite of the one they were on. The man's presence felt more than enough to be around, one that made the blond sick to his stomach, but then the gears started turning in his head. _He's the one who ruined Yamaguchi._

Kageyama could literally see the tall middle blocker now understand who was the man, but Tsukishima couldn't be stupid enough to lash out on a man who already took 12 teenagers, and has access to a lethal weapon, whilst Tsukishima did not.

The black haired could hear the taller one's feet shift, almost to break out in a sprint and get a surprise attack on the man, but he tightened his grip on the other almost as a saying telling him to not do anything stupid.

But when Kageyama looked behind Tsukishima's glasses, his honey-like eyes were glazed with such a disturbing rage, almost like a contained animal. He shuddered internally. But still kept his tight grip firm.

Tobio glanced back out of the leaves covering them, only to see the man _coming_ toward _them_. His heart started thumping, it felt like it was going to tear out any moment, and for a while he thought that the man could hear his erratic beat, but it was only him.

The two teenager's institution besides Tsukishima lashing out at the man was simple. _**Run.**_

They both knew that the other also knew to do that too. And so they did. But the opposite direction of the creepy-ass man, and it was into the woods, they sprinted, deeper and deeper.

"Fucking, I can't even, fuck." Kageyama panted, his hands on his knees as he desperately inhaled for any oxygen. Tsukishima was in the same condition as he, but really pale, almost as if he was going to barf out his lunch.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving," Tsukki panted. They were lucky enough to run down a dirt trail, but then their luck ran out until they heard something that sounded like a chainsaw.

They both turned around, only to be greeted by a single bright headlight, squinting, both first-years noticed that it was the same goddamn man on a fucking _motorcycle_.

The engine roared, as the sounds of tires drifted against the dirt, heading for both of them. Oh shit, now they were stuck in some shitty situation.

Tsukishima could have snorted at the irony, but he was too busy running deeper into the woods beside Kageyama. They couldn't outrun a motorcycle, no matter how much they tried.

It was a steep hill, almost spelling out injury in front of their faces. The Karasuno boys stopped, realizing it was a big mistake to do so, as Tsukishima was the unfortunate one to get a hand around his collar, dragging him down in the dirt-like crater, as sticks and leaves scratched his pale skin leaving nasty cuts and bruises.

Kageyama mentally cursed, as he tried to catch up with Tsukishima. Sure, he was an asshole, but he wouldn't actually let him die and ditch him for the sake of his own life. But he saw that the smart blond planned something as he let his body get damaged as the hill got way too steep for a motorcycle.

Despite the pain he was feeling, he couldn't just cry out for help as he was being tossed around. Luckily, the kickstand was big enough for him to notice it as he reached forward and pulled it, locking it in position. He leaned his tall body away from the man, as the kickstand did it's job and pulled the bike to an abrupt stop, as the man's vice grip loosened and sent the man and bike flying forward. Landing in a painful sounding crash.

Tsukishima was holding onto a trunk of a tree for dear life. The hill wasn't steep enough to fall forward, but it wasn't able to let you stand up straight without falling down and being dragged across the plants.

He panted, as a hand literally scared the living shit out of him, but then realizing it was from Kageyama. Gratefully grabbing it, he hoisted himself up, and quickly headed back to where they came from, without sparing a glance to the man.

It was a wordless sprint, both not taking the risk to encounter the man as Tsukishima followed Kageyama to his house that was relatively close.

Once they entered the structure, Kageyama took off his shoes and placed his bag against the wall as Tsukishima did the same.

He sat on the couch, lazily dragging his fingers through his blond curls, until he realized he was cut almost everywhere. Luckily, Kageyama saw this and walked to the cabinet grabbing the first-aid kit for protection.

"Do you, uh, want anything to drink?" the first-year setter awkwardly mumbled loud enough for Tsukishima to hear him.

"Water's fine, thanks."

They sat in an awkward silence as Tsukishima cleaned himself of the dirt and blood that was on his pale skin, Kageyama doing nothing in particular. Both of them were in too much of a daze to shoot smartass comments at the moment, thinking that the man was still on the loose.

It would've been a smart decision to actually call the police, but it was midnight and the man would most likely be gone by the time justice would arrive. Instead, he texted the group chat informing them of their encounter.

 _[10/14/- 1:35 AM]_

 _Title: Volleyball Club_ _٩_ _( ᐛ )_ _و_

 _From: Kageyama Tobio_

 _To: Hinata Shouyou, Sugawara Koushi, and 9 others…_

 _'We just saw the guy that was previously on the news, he's dangerous. Almost took me and Tsukishima.'_

At that, he flipped his phone closed, and noticed that _a lot_ had happened with Tsukishima and himself. First, they get the news that Yamaguchi was.. violated. And then right after they encounter the same exact man who messed up Tadashi. But Kageyama knew that this effected Tsukishima more than he, after all, he was Yamaguchi's best friend, even if he denied it, it was clear as day.

There was a brief silence before the black haired setter started.

"Are you, uh, okay?"

Bam. There was that question Tsukishima always hated.

* * *

 **(A/N: Uhh, I really did things I regret lol. Sorry for the short update, roleplays got in the way. And apparently I like to torture Tsukishima in this chapter, A LOT is happening to him and I haven't give him time to let his feels out. But apparently Kageyama wanted to ask a question to break the walls down. CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HuehuEHUEH.)**


End file.
